One Shot- AU
by Kristin324
Summary: Regina is a popular pop artist but is constantly drunk and cant deal with the fame and Emma is her make up artist who tries to keep her afloat and is the only one left in Reginas life that cares and wants her to get help.


**A/N: ** I Posted a picture HERE over on Facebook in a SQ Group of two girls; One is putting lipstick on the other. I decided to write a One Shot of it. All mistakes are mine. I don't own OUAT.

**Warning (Trigger): **There is a cuss word and talk about suicide.

******

"Where is she?" Emma frantically ran towards the hallway that lead to the dressing rooms. "She is in the last room on your right!" Ethan called out to her. Emma's feet pounded the concrete floor as she ran. This was the fourth time in over two weeks, surely the woman would know when to quit. Emma shook her head, of course she didn't; otherwise she wouldn't be running to her rescue.

Opening the door she called out Regina's name which was absurd since she knew what she was about to walk in on, and every time it still hurt to see. Emma stopped at the tile flooring, the fluorescent light did her no justice at the body laying on the floor; hair sticking to the tile, bathrobe wide open: a small tank top that rode up to show her slim tan stomach, and a pair of black lace underwear. Emma stared for half a second to admire Regina's body and then went straight to business.

"Regina, come on," Emma kneeled beside the groaning woman and took her hands in hers, they were clammy and smelled like her body lotion. Putting all the strength she could muster up she pulled Regina into a sitting position.

"Hey, you." She whispered as Regina's eyes fluttered open.

"Emma?" The voice was hoarse and the smell of whisky assaulted Emma's nostrils.

"Yeah, babe, it's me. Come on, let's get up. You have to be presentable for this performance or Robin is going to chew you another asshole." Emma said firmly as she allowed all of Regina's weight on her left side, standing up holding onto the bathroom counter.

"He's already going to chew me a ass." Regina slurred leaning her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma chuckled under her breath and began to slowly walk towards the living space. Finding her weight was too much to bare she decided the makeup chair would be the best option.

"Okay, hun, I'm going to set you down in the chair okay, just follow my lead and don't lean too far towards the left, otherwise I may drop you okay?" Emma spoke as she directed Regina's body towards the sit.

"If you can't hold me on your own why are you always the one saving me?" Regina mumbled trying to grasp the edge of the chair..

"Because.." Emma trailed off, not wanting to admit the truth to her intoxicated best friend; she told another truth, " No one else wants to do it.. You're a mess, Gee."

Emma felt Regina's body vibrate from a low chuckle in her chest. Regina got situated in the chair and tried to look up at Emma but her head felt too heavy to hold the position and slumped forwards towards her chest.

"Im a mess?" Regina whispered. Emma saw the hurt on her face and huffed out of irritation.

"Yes, you are, Gee.. please, why do you keep doing this? This is the fourth time I've had to come-"

"Then stop coming!" Regina yelled looking as fierce as an intoxicated lioness would look if there ever was one.

Emma shook her head, there was no time to argue; which they always end up doing. She stayed quiet and turned towards the bathroom to get a cold washcloth, but Regina didn't like that.

" Stop coming, Emma, I'm serious! I don't need you to be my savior- I don't need you!" Regina barked, her hands flying all around her, knocking over the contents on the counter.

"Regina, my makeup!" Emma exclaimed walking briskly back to the makeup station; aggravation settling in. "Ugh, why must you be so destructive like this!"

Regina was quite, watching with red bloodshot eyes as Emma picked up the contents from the ground.

"I'm sorry" Regina whispered in shame.

Emma sighed, "Its fine. I need to clean you up and find those damn eye drops.." Emma walked off in thought.

"I can't do this, Emma" Regina whispered, wiping her wet eyes.

Emma returned to her side, gently wiping down Regina's face with the cold washcloth and watching Regina's eyes flutter close and a small moan of pleasure spilled out of her lips.

Emma stared at the woman in front of her and even at her worse she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Yes, you can, I believe in you. You just need to believe in yourself. I need you to stop doing this to yourself and get some help. I'm the only one you have left and you know that it's the truth. When the was the last time Belle came to see you, or even your own mother.." Emma trailed off hoping she sounded gentle enough to not stir the calm lioness.

Regina started to sob and Emma sighed once again in irritation. The truth hurts sometimes, she thought. Looking at her watch she knew they were cutting it close. Walking over to her bags of makeup products she found the eye drops.

"Okay, no more of this. I really need to clean you up, take this bottle of water and this aspirin stay still so I can do my job." Emma firmly stated as Regina nodded her head in agreement taking the water and the pills.

Silence engulfed the room as Emma finished wiping her face down and putting the drops in her eyes. She began the process of adding the little makeup needed to enhance Regina's already beautiful features. The silence was a little thick with tension but she needed to have her ready before the show began. She understood this habit of Regina's as much as she hated to admit. There was a time when Emma was in her shoes, but the best thing to happen to her was getting help and that's all Emma wants for the woman in front of her.

" I never wanted this," Regina confessed. "Cora pulled the strings, I was her puppet for so long, you know and this is all I know what to do, Em." Emma nodded, this wasn't the first time she heard this confession.

"I wanted to be a playwright" Emma stopped for a moment to focus on the brunette, this was new to her"

"Oh yeah?" Emma entertained her as she applied the last bit of eyeshadow.

"Yes, but my mother wanted me to be what she never could be.. She was ecstatic when she found out I could sing."

Emma gripped her neck and tilted her head up towards her, "You know, I really do love the sound of your voice- singing or not." Emma confessed boldly as she began to apply lipstick to plump lips. Emma heard the small gasp that came from parted lips as she leaned closer into Regina's body. This wasn't the first time their bodies came together as Emma did Regina's makeup but tonight felt different.

"Emma.." Regina said after the last layer of lipstick was applied. Regina saw her eyes glance at her in acknowledgement. "I love you," she continued as she held Emma's eyes with her.

After a few heartbeats, Regina watched Emma's grin widen and a loud roar of laughter filled the space between them." Regina felt her heart ache.

"Emma-" Regina began but was cut off.

"Regina, you're drunk." Emma replied distracting herself with gathering her belongings and adding them to her travel bag.

"Yes, but-" Regina replied.

"You don't know what you are talking about. Drink up, it's almost time to get out there and you need to be a little bit sober if you are going to please the fans." Emma stated looking down at her watch. Robin was to show up soon to walk her to the stage.

"Yeah, okay." Regina whispered and gulped down the rest of her water, accepting another bottle from Emma.

"I'll see you after the performance," Emma said, leading Regina to the door where Robin stood looking at Regina with sad eyes.

"Don't you say a word," Regina warned him as she pulled away from Robin's touch when he tried to escort her with his hand on her back. With one last look at the brunette Emma sighed and walked towards the couch praying to all the Gods that Regina would do well out there.

She must have dozed off when she felt cool fingers touch her forehead. Opening up her eyes she was met with brown orbs; sober brown beautiful orbs.

"Hey," She groggily said sitting up on the couch and moving over so Regina could sit. "How did it go?" Emma asked.

The excited brunette bounced in her seat, "It went well, I stayed back strage and sobered up more before coming back here.." Regina trailed off looking down at her hands.

"Okay," Emma said, not sure where Regina was going with this. Emma watched as shy eyes peaked up at her through her eyelashes and Emma felt the butterflies swarm in her stomach. Taking a deep breath she waited for Regina to continue.

"I'm sorry what I said earlier.. About how I don't need you." Regina whispered and hurriedly continued as she saw Emma was about to speak. "I do need you, Emma, so much."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Coughing though her nerves she sat silent.

"I know I am a mess. I am such a mess that I hate myself to the point that some days I wish the whiskey will take me away forever." Regina confessed.

Emma's head shot up and her heart dropped to her stomach, "Gee.." she whispered moving closer to the brunette and grasping her fingers. The sudden heartache at the thought of not having Regina around brought tears to her eyes.

Regina reached forward and wiped a tear off Emma's cheek, her hand stayed there, her thumb absentmindedly caressing her cheek bone. "I know, it's such a dark thought and I know that's where the whiskey takes me; to the darkest part of myself and the only time I find the light again is when you come and save me, every single time, Em." Regina whispered hoarsely as her own tears began to fall. She watched Emma shudder under uneven breath.

"I love you so much, Emma Swan. You are my savior and I know I need help." Regina admitted  
She felt Emma wipe her tears away and she leaned into her palm.

"Regina Mills, you are extraordinary and everyone sees it but you," Emma breathed out, "You need help and I can't be your savior forever, you need to save yourself."

Emma felt Regina nod against her palm, the tears came harder this time flowing down her fingers and hand. They stayed silent for a awhile just enjoying the raw moment as sad as it was.

"You really do love me?" Emma asked as she pulled her hand away, only for Regina to grasp it in her own and squeeze.

"Yes, I do." Regina replied inching closer to Emma on the couch. "And to clarify because sometimes you are such a blonde;Emma Swan, I'm in love you with, I've been in love with you since the moment I saw your light. I wasn't lying earlier, I would never lie to you,"

Emma smiled as she closed the distance between them, their lips exploring the others for the first time; timid and shy. Regina deepened the kiss as Emma moaned in acceptance.

Breathing heavily, Emma broke the kiss and scooted away from Regina. Feeling a blush on her cheeks she stood up, avoiding Regina's eyes.

"I'm checking myself into impatient." Regina whispered, licking her lips. The taste of Emma was in fact intoxicating in itself.

"What? When?" Emma asked surprised, sitting back down next to the brunette.

"Tomorrow.." Regina replied turning to face the blonde.

"Oh," Emma said, hurt written on her face, she felt Regina lean into her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's for 90 days. I need to do this, Em, you're right." Regina whispered as she pulled back from Emma's warmth. Emma nodded, her eyes wet again.

"I'll miss you," Emma cried.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much more!" Regina declared as she lunged forward and captured Emma's trembling lips. The kiss was passionate and held the words of how much they meant to each other and the longing for something more.

"I love you too," Emma said into the kiss, smiling against Regina's red stained lips.  
Regina moaned and pushed Emma onto her back against the couch. Her lips touched every inch of bare skin until Emma begged her to undress her; to love her. Without hesitation Regina showed Emma just how thankful she was for bringing light into her darkness and being her savior; for never giving up on her and who truly cares for her wellbeing.


End file.
